


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by delicatetobreak



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatetobreak/pseuds/delicatetobreak





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

When she hears the moan, Sweet Pea's first thought is that one of the girls is hurt. 

The sound comes from somewhere across the dorm, quiet and strained but achingly loud in the dead of the night. Sweet Pea's never been a sound sleeper. In her old life, Sweet Pea thought it was a curse but in here, it's something of a godsend. It pays to be alert, to be aware if anything's afoot and even though it's usually the sound of Rocket's snoring or some midnight dalliance that wakes her up, Sweet Pea can’t shake the dread that one night it might be some guard, or Blue himself, sneaking in to sample his wares. 

But the sound isn’t one of pain and after Sweet Pea sits up quietly and listens a little longer, hears the rustle of sheets and muffled movement, she knows all too well what it is. Blondie’s probably snuck into Amber’s bed again, she thinks, and Sweet Pea is ready to roll over and call it a night when a quiet gasp gives her pause. She’s listened in enough to know that they’re never this restrained. 

When her eyes adjust to the darkness and she catches a glimpse of white-blonde hair, sheets shifting, a few beds away, her breath catches in her throat. 

Oh. 

Sweet Pea swallows when she hears that moan again, even softer than before. The knowledge that it’s Baby Doll touching herself sends a jolt down her spine. Sweet Pea is no prude, never thinks twice when she wakes to the sounds of some girl tossing and turning a little too insistently in their beds but Baby Doll isn’t just some girl getting her fix. 

This is the girl who stole her sister and her spotlight, who goes somewhere else when she dances and comes back, undisturbed, like she knows all the secrets in the world. This is Baby Doll whose eyes shine with a serenity Sweet Pea can only dream of possessing. 

Sweet Pea knows how she feels about that girl (somewhere complicated between resentment and jealousy is where she marks the notch) but this Baby Doll…Sweet Pea doesn’t know what to do about. Baby Doll whimpers and the sound is so vulnerable, so intimate, that Sweet Pea feels her cheeks heat up. 

She remembers what Blondie said and she thinks, a little scornfully, that she’s wrong. Only a virgin touches herself the way Baby Doll is touching herself right now. Sweet Pea can tell by the way she’s so quiet, mattress springs creaking hesitantly, jerkily, with each movement, like she doesn’t know what she wants, only that she wants. Sweet Pea closes her eyes, bites her lip and focuses on the sounds. Now that she knows what she’s listening for, she can hear her loud and clear. 

Sweet Pea can hear Baby shifting in her bed. She can hear her ragged breathing, the muted groans, even the errant sighs that slip from candy pink lips. The sounds stir the air, like a symphony, and Sweet Pea feels a little dizzy because she can’t help but imagine what Baby might look like, all alone in her bed. 

In her mind’s eye, Baby’s pale cheeks are flushed, lips trembling, skin sweet with sweat. She imagines desperate fingers, fumbling with inexperience, white blond hair plastered to the nape of her neck. Sweet Pea’s fingers slip under the hem of her nightgown and travel up her thighs to where that dizzy, heavy feeling is starting to spread. She wonders (and the thought hits her hard like a blow) if Baby’s as wet as she is. 

Sweet Pea’s usually deft. This time, she draws it out. She paces herself to Baby’s moans, fists her threadbare sheets in her free hand every time she hears Baby gasp, allows herself to feel the luxury of a pleasure she’s long stifled in this place. She tries to lose herself to the sensation but all she can think about is how much she wants to hear Baby come undone. 

It feels like forever until she does but when Sweet Pea hears her breath hitch, she knows. She imagines Baby Doll in that moment, muscles taut, heels digging into the mattress, lips parting with surprise. The broken cry she hears is the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard. 

And that’s all it takes for Sweet Pea to go tumbling after her.


End file.
